YOU DONT OWN ME
by KaiSooLovers
Summary: KEHIDUPAN LUHAN YANG BEBAS HARUS TERENGGUT KARENA SEORANG PEMUDA BERWAJAH DATAR DAN DINGIN. LUHAN SELALU MEMBERONTAK DAN TAK INGIN DIMILIKI OLEH SIAPAPUN TERMASUK PEMUDA ITU. AKANKAH LUHAN MAMPU MERAIH KEBEBASANNYA? HUNHAN. EXO. DLDR. GS. RNR


**YOU DONT OWN ME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATE T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KEHIDUPAN LUHAN YANG BEBAS HARUS TERENGGUT KARENA SEORANG PEMUDA BERWAJAH DATAR DAN DINGIN. LUHAN SELALU MEMBERONTAK DAN TAK INGIN DIMILIKI OLEH SIAPAPUN TERMASUK PEMUDA ITU. AKANKAH LUHAN MAMPU MERAIH KEBEBASANNYA? HUNHAN. EXO. DLDR. GS. RNR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THIS IS MY OWN STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATE T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KEHIDUPAN LUHAN YANG BEBAS HARUS TERENGGUT KARENA SEORANG PEMUDA BERWAJAH DATAR DAN DINGIN. LUHAN SELALU MEMBERONTAK DAN TAK INGIN DIMILIKI OLEH SIAPAPUN TERMASUK PEMUDA ITU. AKANKAH LUHAN MAMPU MERAIH KEBEBASANNYA? HUNHAN. EXO. DLDR. GS. RNR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THIS IS MY OWN STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATE T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KEHIDUPAN LUHAN YANG BEBAS HARUS TERENGGUT KARENA SEORANG PEMUDA BERWAJAH DATAR DAN DINGIN. LUHAN SELALU MEMBERONTAK DAN TAK INGIN DIMILIKI OLEH SIAPAPUN TERMASUK PEMUDA ITU. AKANKAH LUHAN MAMPU MERAIH KEBEBASANNYA? HUNHAN. EXO. DLDR. GS. RNR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THIS IS MY OWN STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATE T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KEHIDUPAN LUHAN YANG BEBAS HARUS TERENGGUT KARENA SEORANG PEMUDA BERWAJAH DATAR DAN DINGIN. LUHAN SELALU MEMBERONTAK DAN TAK INGIN DIMILIKI OLEH SIAPAPUN TERMASUK PEMUDA ITU. AKANKAH LUHAN MAMPU MERAIH KEBEBASANNYA? HUNHAN. EXO. DLDR. GS. RNR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THIS IS MY OWN STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STORY BEGIN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membanting pintu kamarnya keras. Ia sebal dengan pemuda yang selalu memgatur hidupnya itu. Emang dia pikir dia siapa? Seenaknya saja mengatur hidupku! Batin Luhan kesal. Luhan membanting tubuhnya kearah ranjang dan mengacak-acak kasurnya yang rapi akibat ulahnya yang terlalu banyak tingkah. Luhan menendang asal selimut yang tadinya rapi jadi berantakan.

Pintu kamar Luhan dibuka pelan. Seorang pemuda berwajah tegas memasuki kamar Luhan. Sang pemilik kamar langsung terdiam dan menatap datar orang yang seenaknya saja masuk kamarnya tanpa ijin. Namja itu duduk disofa sambil mematap Luhan. Luhan mengacuhkan namja itu dan beranjak ke lemari pakaiannya. Ia keluarkan kopernya kemudiaan diisi dengan baju-bajunya. Luhan memasukkan asal bajunya lalu menutup kopernya. Ia ambil tas kecilnya dan menarik kopernya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat pemuda tadi menghalangi jalannya. Luhan menatap sengit pemuda itu. Ia berusaha mencari celah untuk menghindar tapi pemuda itu mengikuti gerakan Luhan. Luhan yang geram langsung menatap nyalang pemuda dihadapannya.

"Minggir! Jangan halangi jalanku!"

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu pergi?"

Suara dingin yang terucap dari bibir orang itu membuat kemarahan Luhan menjadi-jadi.

"Siapa kau berani melarang-larangku!"

"Aku calon suamimu"

Luhan mendecih. Ia muak mendengar kata 'calon suami' keluar dari mulut namja ini. Luhan tak pernah sedikit menganggap pria ini sebagai calon suaminya.

"Jangan terlalu besar kepala! Aku tak akan menikahimu!"

"Ayahmu sudah menyerahkanmu kepadaku. Kau sepenuhnya tanggung jawabku!"

Luhan mendecih sekali lagi. Ia terlalu muak bermain-main dengan keangkuhan pria ini. Luhan mendorong dada pria didepannya hingga pria itu mundur beberapa langkah. Luhan berjalan melewatinya tanpa sepatah katapun. Namja tadi hanya diam dan menatap Luhan.

Beberapa palayan menghampiri Luhan yang ingin meninggalkan kediaman majikannya. Mereka tampak cemas melihat Luhan yang menggeret kopernya. Mereka berbisik pelan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Salah satu pelayan menghampiri Luhan.

"Nona...apa nona benar-benar akan pergi?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pelayan itu. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Aku pergi"

"Berhenti! Jangan berani kau melangkah keluar dari rumah ini"

Perintah mutlak keluar dari seorang pemuda yang berada dilantai dua. Luhan meremas pegangan kopernya. Ia memang menghentikan langkahnya tapi ia tak sudi untuk sekedar membalik badannya. Pemuda itu menuruni anak tangga dengan gaya arogannya. Pelayan-pelayan yang berada disekitar Luhan langsung menunduk dan mundur teratur untuk segera meninggalkan tuannya.

"Kau tak punya kuasa untuk meninggalkan tempat ini"

Pemuda itu menggeret paksa koper Luhan hingga pegangan Luhan pada kopernya terlepas. Akibat geretan yang lumayan kuat itu membuat tubuh Luhan tertarik kebelakang. Luhan dapat melihat kopernya terlempar cukup jauh.

"Aku bukan bonekamu! Berhenti mengatur hidupku seperti yang kau mau!"

Teriakan Luhan menggema diseluruh ruangan. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Ia tak terima diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Semua demi kebaikanmu"

Kata yang terlampau santai itu membuat Luhan membenci keadaannya. Dulu dia adalah wanita bebas yang bisa berkeliaran sesuka hatinya. Tak ada seorangpun yang melarangnya kemanapun ia pergi. Kebebasan adalah dirinya. Karena dirinya tercipta untuk terbang tinggi tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Luhan sangat menikmati hidupnya yang dulu. Karena itu adalah jati dirinya.

Semua itu berubah saat pemuda jangkung dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi ini datang. Ia merebut segalanya dari Luhan. Hidupnya. Hidup yang Luhan jalani tanpa beban direbut paksa. Bagai burung yang ditangkap dan dimasukkan kedalam sangkar, ia tak bisa bergerak bebas. Segala tindakannya sudah diatur sedimikian rupa. Apa yang ia lakukan, apa yang ia jalani semua itu sudah ada aturannya.

Luhan terkurung disini. Ia merasa seperti boneka yang diletakkan kedalam kotak kaca. Didandani dengan apiknya agar orang yang melihatnya merasa terkesima akan kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Tapi semua itu palsu. Semua itu hanya settingan dari orang ini. Pemuda yang merenggut segala kebahagiaannya.

Luhan menahan air matanya agar tak keluar. Ia palingkan mukanya agar tak melihat wajah datar namja didepannya. Luhan berjalan pelan menjauhi pria itu tapi tangannya langsung dicekal kuat. Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana kuatnya pria ini. Luhan lelah. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari sini dan mendapatkan kebebasannya.

"Kembali ke kamarmu"

Perintah mutlak dari laki-laki itu Luhan acuhkan. Air matanya sudah menetes sedari tadi. Bahkan ia menghindari kontak mata dengan pria itu. Namja yang sedari tadi mencekal tangan Luhan mengendorkan genggamannya. Ia cukup tau apa yang Luhan alami sekarang. Bahu gadis itu tampak bergetar kecil. Ia yakin jika Luhan sedang menangis. Ia menghela nafas.

"Bawa barang-barang Luhan kekamarnya"

Perintah lain yang kali ini ditujukan kepada para pelayannya. Tak selang beberapa lama seorang pelayan datang dan mengambil koper Luhan. Namja itu melepaskan pegangannya. Luhan masih saja tak mau menatapnya. ia dekatkan dirinya dan merangkul bahu Luhan.

"Kau perlu istirahat" ucapnya. Ia berusaha membawa Luhan menuju kamarnya.

Luhan menepis tangan pemuda itu dan mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh darinya.

"Berhenti mengatakan apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sehun!"

Luhan berteriak dengan mata penuh air mata. Ia tatap pemuda yang mengaku sebagai 'calon' suaminya ini dengan sendu.

"Aku bukan bonekamu! Aku punya kehidupan!"

"Kehidupan seperti apa yang kau maksud?" sindir Sehun.

"Kehidupan yang bahagia sebelum kau kurung aku disini!"

"Kehidupan bebasmu itu?"

"Kau tak berhak mengubahku sesuai keinginanmu! Aku milik diriku sendiri. Aku tak kan pernah kau miliki! Ingat itu!"

Luhan meninggalkan Sehun ke kamarnya. Tenaganya terbuang sia-sia hanya karena bertengkar dengan namja dingin seperti Sehun. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia sudah terbiasa terlibat adu mulut dengan Luhan semenjak gadis itu tinggal dikediamannya. Ia melakukan itu semua bukan tanpa alasan. Ini semua demi kebaikan Luhan. Ya...untuk Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terlihat santai diruang keluarga milik Sehun. Ia sudah sebulan lebih dikurung oleh namja es itu. Ia sama sekali tak diijinkan keluar dari lingkungan rumah Sehun. Berbagai cara sudah ia lakukan untuk kabur dari sini tapi semua berujung sia-sia. Penjagaan ketat disetiap sudut rumah Sehun membuatnya tak bisa mencari celah untuk pergi.

Luhan memakan cemilannya sambil menonton berita. Siang-siang begini tak ada acara televisi yang menarik perhatiannya. Luhan berhenti mengunyah makanannya saat melihat Sehun berada dalam layar televisi. Berita itu merupakan berita terpanas minggu ini dimana seorang pengusaha muda sukses mengembangkan bisnisnya diluar negri. Kesuksesannya itu sampai-sampai dimuat dibeberapa media cetak dan elektronik.

Luhan mendecih saat berita itu berganti dengan berita gosip murahan –menurut Luhan saat menampilkan dirinya dan Sehun yang berjalan berdampingan disebuah acara. Luhan ingat kapan itu terjadi. Sekitar seminggu yang lalu ia dipaksa mengikuti sebuah undangan pesta milik teman Sehun. Luhan yang melihat ada kesempatan keluar itu tampak senang bukan main. Ia sudah merencanakan untuk kabur. Tapi semua sia-sia. Laki-laki itu tak sedikitpun meninggalkan Luhan. Ia selalu mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan yang selalu melingkar dipinggangnya.

Luhan mematikan TV dan beranjak dari sana. Ia bosan dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Suasana taman belakang rumah Sehun tampak menangkan. Luhan duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang berada disana. Ia menikmati setiap angin yang membelai wajahnya. Mata Luhan menerawang kelangit. Apakah kehidupannya akan berakhir disini? Apakah ia akan tinggal disini selamanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Sehun baru saja tiba dirumahnya. Beberapa maid menyambut kedatangannya. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya dan tak menemukan Luhan dimanapun.

"Nona Luhan ada ditaman belakang, Tuan" ucap salah seorang pelayan.

Sehun mengangguk dan menuju taman belakang. Jasnya ia tanggalkan dan melepas dasinya yang melilit lehernya. Ia gulung lengan kemejanya sampai kesiku. Sehun berdiri dipintu yang menghubungkan dengan taman belakang. Ia dapat melihat Luhan yang duduk dengan tenang disana.

Sehun ingat kenapa ia membawa Luhan kerumahnya dan menahannya disini. Semua itu karena permintaan ayah Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan sudah dijodohkan sedari kecil oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Tapi kenyataan itu hanya Sehun yang tau. Luhan kehilangan ibunya saat SMA dan itu pukulan terberat Luhan. Semenjak itu Luhan berubah. Ia menjadi gadis bebas yang keluyuran kemana saja. Setiap club malam sudah pernah Luhan jelajahi. Gadis itu menjadi liar dan susah ditaklukan.

Ayah Luhan pun menyerah dengan keadaan putrinya. Sedari dulu ayah Luhan tidak terlalu dekat dengan putrinya. Jadi ia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Dan untuk itu ayah Luhan meminta tolong Sehun untuk menjaga Luhan. Ia menyerahkan segalanya kepada Sehun. Toh Sehun adalah suami Luhan nantinya.

Sehun terkadang tak habis pikir dengan kehidupan bebas yang Luhan bicarakan. Mungkin kalian menganggap bahwa Sehun terlalu jahat kepada Luhan tapi semuanya itu tak benar. Kehidupan bebas yang dimaksud Luhan adalah kehidupan bebas tanpa kekangan dengan keluar masuk club malam dan bebas melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Kehidupan lama Luhan merupakan kehidupan Liar. Gadis itu setiap malam akan menghabiskan malamnya diclub dengan menari tak jelas dan meneguk alkohol.

Untung saja Luhan belum sampai tahap memakai narkoba maupun sex bebas. Ia hanya suka bermain dan menghabiskan uangnya untuk hal-hal tak berguna yang dapat merusak tubuhnya. Luhan juga merupakan cassanova. Ia tiap minggu berganti-ganti pacar. Dan entah apa saja yang dilakukan Luhan dengan para pacarnya itu. Mengingat hal itu membuat Sehun marah sendiri. Oleh sebab itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengurung Luhan dan tak memberikannya kebebasan seperti yang diinginkan Luhan.

Untuk memiliki Luhan, Sehun harus berusaha keras. Gadis itu susah untuk dimiliki. Bahkan para mantannya mengakui jika Luhan adalah orang bebas yang tak mau diatur. Luhan menjalani kehidupannya sesuai dengan keinginannya sendiri. Luhan masih muda dan ia sangat menyukai itu. Luhan juga suka bebas. Segala yang ada pada Luhan adalah menjadi dirinya sendiri. Karena prinsip hidup Luhan adalah Aku milikku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 **Kkeut!**

 **Yosh...fluf lagi yang keluar dan bukan tenang Kaisoo tapi tentang Hunhan. Ayo support OTP kalian terutama Kaisoo dan Hunhan yang selalu diterpa berbagai masalah. Tidak seperti Chanbaek dan Chenmin yang selalu adem ayem dan momennya dimana-mana. Couple ini ada aja masalahnya.**

 **Siapapun itu tetap dukung EXO. Tak peduli seberapa berat masalah yang datang. Kita sebagai EXO-L harus tetap dukung EXO. EXO-L saranghaja!**

 **21-08-16**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~**


End file.
